Quand la neige tombera, les larmes couleront
by wild rhapsody
Summary: Quand Hermione n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même, Severus est là..
1. Introduction

**Titre : Quand la neige tombera, les larmes couleront..**

**Genre : Romance**

**Résumé : Quand Hermione n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle, il y a Severus...**

**Couple : HG/SS**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.**

**Note de l'auteur : J'étais en permanence, entrain de m'ennuyer à mourir, quand j'ai soudainement eu une idée de fanfic que je me suis empressée d'écrire, et après quelques modifications de retour chez moi, ça a donné cela. **

Sur ce je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, espèrant que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Introduction**

C'était un soir de Novembre et Poudlard était entièrement recouvert de neige, malgré le fait que celle ci est arrêtée de tomber voilà déjà plusieurs jours, offrant un spectacle à couper le souffle.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, qui l'admirait, décida de descendre sur les bords du lac gelé. Tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par Rusard, Miss Teigne ou encore un professeur, elle longea les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle s'assit simplement dans la neige, ne prêtant aucune attention au froid qui l'entourait, perdant son regard dans la contemplation du paysage. Oh oui elle aimait la neige assurément, mais depuis ce fatidique soir elle avait cessé de tomber, restant pourtant paralysée sur l'école de sorcellerie, et gardant prisonnière son amertume à elle par la même occasion... Amertume dût à une lettre, une simple lettre, une maudite lettre... De ce soir là elle se rappelle juste s'être enfuie en courant de la grande salle à sa lecture, mais bizarrement elle n'avais pas réussi à pleurer. Depuis elle n'avait plus prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Personne ne devait être au courant, elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Alors qu'elle sentait les larmes montaient à ses yeux à ces pensées, elle se décida à se lever et à regagner son dortoir.

Au même moment, un homme aux yeux onyx, qui faisait sa ronde, vit la jeune fille et la reconnue immédiatement. Il décida alors de la suivre, non pas dans l'intention de l'arrêter ou bien même de la punir, mais juste pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Il la regarda se diriger vers le lac, puis s'asseoir, là elle resta sans bouger dans la neige pendant au moins 1 heure avant de se relever et de partir pour la tour des Griffondors.  
On avait beau dire de lui que c'était un coeur glacé, un être froid, sans émotions, ni scrupules... c'était faux, seulement voilà il ne le montrait pas, et la détresse de cette si jeune et si belle femme, car oui maintenant on pouvait dire que c'était une femme, ne le laisser pas indifférent, bien au contraire, il avait tout de suite senti sa torture intérieure et avait mal et peur pour elle. Elle avait tellement changé depuis ce soir où, partant en courant de la grande salle, elle n'était plus sorti de sa chambre. Depuis elle ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne souriait plus, ne participait plus, ne riait plus... Où était donc passé la Hermione si pleine de joie de vivre, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il connaissait ?  
Et c'est sur ces bien sinistres pensées qu'il finit sa ronde.

* * *

_Et voilà, une très petite introduction qui met en place le début de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.  
A ceux que ça dit de me donner leur avis, ça sera avec plaisir que je lirai vos reviews._

Sad Angel


	2. Chapitre 1 Une décision surprenante

**  
Titre : Quand la neige tombera, les larmes couleront..**

**Genre : Romance**

**Résumé : Quand Hermione n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle, il y a Severus...**

**Couple : HG/SS**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.**

**Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse de ne poster la suite que maintenant, surtout que ce premier chapitre était déjà écrit. Mais je ne pouvais pas le relire sans avoir envie de changer une tonne de choses, perfectionnisme quand tu nous tiens . Encore désolé.**

**Un grand merci à : Shoyu, Llemaluna, Hermione91700, Ewiliane, Klemence, L'ange démoniaque et LaLaLa, pour leurs reviews.**

**Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, et vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture, en espèrant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira autant que l'introduction et qu'il ne vous decevra pas. **

**Sad Angel **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 - Une décision surprenante. **

Bip Bip Bip...  
Le reveil de Hermione sonna, signe malheureux d'une nouvelle journée qui commençait, un jour de plus à devoir supporter...  
Comme à son habitude, quoique récente, elle se leva bonne dernière, toutes ses camarades étant déjà parties petit-déjeuner, ce prépara avec lenteur et sans envie aucune, pour filer directement en cours de métamorphose sans prendre la peine ne serait-ce que de passer par la grande salle pour manger ou simplement dire bonjour à ses amis. Pour elle cela était inutile puisque de toute manière elle ne mangeait plus rien et ne parlait plus non plus.  
Une fois arrivée elle s'installa à l'écart à une table du fond, sortit ses quelques affaires, et écoutant d'une oreille plus que distraite, prit quelques, très, rares notes. Elle n'avait plus goût non plus au travail, bien que malgré son état ses notes ne chutaient pas. C'est perdue dans ses sombres pensées, qu'elle n'entendit que très vaguement la sonnerie retentir, et c'est seulement en voyant la classe se vider peu à peu qu'elle comprit et suivit le mouvement, changeant de salle pour recommencer les mêmes inexpressives choses.  
Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue désormais, la prisonnière, quoique consentante, d'une morne routine...  
A force plus personne, ou presque, ne faisait attention à elle. Elle avait, pour tous, remplacé l'ancienne elle. C'était comme si, pour eux, elle avait toujours était ainsi, comme si personne ne se souvenait de l'ancienne, de la joyeuse, de la rayonnante, Hermione. Ou peut être était-ce plutôt que les gens préféraient faire comme s'ils ne se souvenaient pas, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas tout cela. Parce que c'est connu que c'est bien plus facile de ne pas regarder la vérité en face et de se dire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, que d'essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas et de découvrir des peines et des douleurs cachées que l'on préférerait enfin de compte ignorer, c'est ce que tout le monde decide de faire. Une simple attidute égoïste, venant de personnes foncièrement égoïstes.

Qui peut bien encore se soucier de moi ? Se demandait elle parfois, personne et c'est d'ailleurs mieux ainsi.  
Personne, vraiment ? C'était de loin, de très loin, la vérité. Si seulement elle savait...

C'est en immitant les autres qu'elle prit place en potion, choisissant délibérément là aussi de s'asseoir tout derrière. Ce cours ci était en commun avec les Serpentard, ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs cessé de la harcerler au grand étonnement de tous, professeurs et élèves confondus. Et c'est sans vraiment faire attention, bien trop égarée dans ses sinistres idées, que le cours se déroulait devant elle à une vitesse effarante. Bizarrement personne n'avait trouvé étrange, ou du moins oser faire remarquer, le fait que le professeur ait pratiquement cessé toutes les activités pratiques depuis le lendemain du fameux jour où la rouge et or avait changer si soudainement de comportement.  
Le reste de la leçon se passa également ainsi, toujours aussi rapidement. Une fois fini, tout le monde partit et Hermione suivit, continuant sa journée de la même terne manière.

C'est peut être d'ailleurs l'air de plus en plus abattu qu'elle affichait, aussi bien durant les cours que dans la bibliothèque ou pendant les rares moments qu'elle passait avec ses amis, qui affola encore plus notre cher Severus, et le poussa à ce décider une fois pour toute à aller voir Dumbledore.  
Il ne savait plus que penser, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la changer à ce point ? Comme il pouvait regretter l'ancienne Gryffondor, celle toujours heureuse qui avait réponse à tout. C'est vrai il n'avait jamais été gentil avec elle, bien au contraire, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas pour autant de l'apprécier. Contradictoire certes, mais il n'aurait pu en aucun cas se montrer sympathique et bienveillant avec un éléve d'une autre maison que Serpentard, et surtout de Gryffondor, il avait un rôle à tenir tout de même !  
Bien sûr il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour elle, c'est ce qu'il apprit, sans étonnement il devait bien l'avouer, en rendant visite au directeur, celui ci partageant son inquiétude face à la nouvelle attidude adopter par l'élève.  
Seulement voilà, personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas forcer Hermione à parler, c'était ce que justement il fallait à tout prix éviter de faire ! Pour connaître la vérité, il faudrait patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien la dire, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt d'arriver vu le mutisme qu'elle avait adopté. En attendant et bien ils devaient... Attendre tout simplement. Mais cette solution ne réjouissait, ni ne convenait à personne, qui sait ce qui pouvait bien se passer d'ici là !!  
C'est comme ça que Dumbledore décida de convoquer tout le corps professoral. Pour lui ce qui restait désormais le mieux de tout, c'était de mettre la rouge et or sous la tutelle d'un professeur, pour qu'ainsi quelqu'un soit là en permanence avec elle pour la surveiller, faire attention au fait qu'elle se nourisse bien et régulièrement, qu'elle continue à suivre et apprendre ses cours... Et surtout qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller encore plus, que son état évite d'empirer, qu'elle ne sombre pas.  
Etrangement après le rassemblement de tous les professeurs en grande réunion qui dura mine de rien plusieurs heures, Dumbledore en déduisit que son idée était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur à faire et que celui qui conviendrait le mieux pour cette tâche n'était autre que Severus Snape en personne. Cette decision supprit beaucoup, choqua même certains, mais comme à l'accoutumé personne n'osa s'élever contre la nomination, et surtout pas le désigné qui était, bien qu'il eut assez de mal à l'admettre entièrement, plus que ravi du verdict.

Mais même si maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à tous et surtout à la principale intéressée, cela ne serait surement pas la partie la simple et qui plus est, ça ne manquerait assurément pas de consterner et même plus de déconcerter tout le monde quant au choix du professeur. Et puis, encore fallait il que la Griffondor accepte, mais rien n'était moins sûr que ça...

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 1 est terminé, j'espère sincerement qu'il vous a plu.  
Et puis à ceux que ça dit de me donner, ou redonner, leur avis, c'est encore avec joie que je lirai les reviews et y reponderai.  
_  
Sad Angel 


	3. Chapitre 2 Annonces & étonnements

**  
Titre : Quand la neige tombera, les larmes couleront.. **

**Genre : Romance**

**Résumé : Quand Hermione n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle, il y a Severus...**

**Couple : HG/SS**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà un deuxième chapitre plus long que le précédent et qui est posté en retard, n'ayant pu le recopier sur mon ordinateur et le poster hier du fait de la présence d'une amie, je ne le fait que maintenant.**

**Un grand merci à : Hermione91700, L'ange démoniaque, Klemence, Audrey, Shoyu et RinemaSnape, pour leurs reviews.**

**Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, et vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture, en espèrant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier.**

**Sad Angel **

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2 - Annonces et étonnements.**

La grande salle était désormais pleine, seule une élève manquait à l'appel. Celle ci se trouvait dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre elle contemplait la splendide paysage extérieur s'offrant à sa vue.  
C'est le regard toujours perdu au loin que Dumbledore et Severus la découvrirent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils indiquèrent leur présence par un raclement de gorge, qu'elle sortit de sa rêverie en sursautant. Elle retourna alors descendant du bord pour leur faire face, elle fut d'abord surprise mais ce reprit vite et les salua poliment d'un geste timide.

- Miss Granger, commença le directeur calmement, la situation ne peut demeurer ainsi et vous le savez autant que moi.

Bien que soupçonnant grandement la cause de ceci, elle prit le partie de faire comme si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- Ne faîtes pas cette tête, je sais que vous êtes consciente de ce à quoi je fais référence, poursuiva t-il sur le même ton.

Hermione baissa alors la tête de honte, les joues quelques peu rouges.

- Ne prênez pas cet air ci, ce n'est rien. Mais pour en revenir à au sujet initial de notre visite, je dois vous annoncer que j'ai pris la mesure suivante, à partir de maintenant je vous place sous la tutelle de professeur Snape ici présent, vous devrez donc déménager dans ses appartements. Il c'est vu confier la tâche de par moi-même de veiller en permanence sur vous, ainsi que sur votre santé. Aucunes protestations quelqu'elle soit ne sera tolérées, précisa t-il. Cette mesure prenant effet immédiatement je vous laisse maintenant Severus le soin de vous occuper d'Hermione.

Et il se retira sans laisser à qui que ce soit le temps de faire quoique ce soit.  
La Gryffondor était plus que stupéfaite. Pour commencer elle s'était trompée, certaines personnes, auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé, se préoccupées encore d'elle.  
Et surtout pourquoi Dumbledore m'a t-il placé sous la garde de Snape ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour prendre une telle decision ! Non mais d'où lui vient une idée aussi stupide, moi sous sa protection à lui, quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui mais pas lui, aurait mieux fait l'affaire, il me deteste !! Et puis je n'ai absolument pas besoin de lui !  
Severus voyant Hermione en lutte avec ses pensées, et pouvant en comprendre aisément la contenance, décida de lui rapeller sa présence puisqu'elle semblait l'avoir oublié.

- Et si nous commencions Miss ?

La concernée releva vite la tête une expression de surprise sur le visage.  
Je l'avait presque oublié celui là. Allez vois les choses du bon côté, il a l'air plus gentil aujourd'hui et en plus il n'essaye pas de te forcer à parler. Et puis même ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière.

Elle hocha alors la tête en signe acquiescement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, son professeur sur les talons.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, avec l'aide de plusieurs sorts, ils commencèrent à transporter les affaires en silence. Quant tout fut enfin fini, la rouge et or sortit la première dans la salle commune découvrant un Drago fortement étonné.

- Que se passe t-il Mione ?

Elle lui lança alors un regard désolé et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il vit avec surprise l'homme se tenant derrière Hermione.

- Professeur ?! Mais que..

Il se tut ne réussissant à finir sa phrase tellement il était déconcerté. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?!  
Severus était lui aussi tout aussi interloqué que son élève. Avait il rêvé ou Drago avait appelé Hermione non pas par son nom de famille, ni même son prénom mais par un surnom affectueux quelques secondes auparavant ?!  
Alors que chacuns gardaient le silence, le vert et argent se décida à le rompre en réitérant sa question.

- Et bien Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Granger déménage dans mes cachots...  
Et s'en suivi l'explication du pourquoi du comment.  
J'ai moi aussi une question à vous poser Drago.

Celui ci sembla alors surprit avant de se rappeler comment il avait appelé Hermione quelques minutes avant.

- Depuis quand appelez vous Mademoiselle Granger comme cela ?

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se regardèrent alors et semblèrent alors tous deux quelques peu mal à l'aise.

- Et bien c'est à dire que... Nous avons sympathiser.  
- J'en conclus donc que vous êtes à l'orgine du changement d'attitude des membres de votre maison.  
- Oui, effectivement c'est bien moi.  
- Et bien je vous en félicite.

Les deux s'observèrent alors à nouveau mais cette fois ce fut l'ahurissement qui s'inscrit sur leurs figures.  
Le professeur Snape venait il vraiment de les féliciter pour leur rapprochement ?! C'était le monde à l'envers !

- Pourquoi faîtes vous de telles têtes ? Ce n'est pas parce que, contrairement à Dumbledore, je ne prône pas le rapprochement des maisons que je suis contre !  
- Et bien alors merci professeur. Je suis heureux de la decision prise par le directeur, j'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez aider Hermione plus que moi, qui ne peux faire grand chose. Je suis sûre que vous y arriverez, mais je tiens à préciser que je serais toujours là pour toi quand tu auras besoin de moi Mione.

En retour la jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras.  
Certes elle allait mal et ne parlait pas, mais la présence de Dray à ses côtés l'avait tout de même aidé.  
Quand ils se lachèrent enfin, tous trois prirent ensemble la direction de la grande salle.  
Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur le silence se fit. Personne ne comprenait ce que ces trois là faisaient ensemble. Dumbledore, qui ne semblait pas étonné pour les deux élèves, prit alors la parole.

- Mes chers élèves, je profite du dîner de ce soir pour vous faire part à tous de ma decision de placer Miss Granger sous la tutelle de notre maître des potions.

Un mumure d'incompréhension et de stupéfaction traversa alors la foule, pourquoi le directeur avait il fait cela ? Pourquoi Hermione avait elle acceptée ? Et puis surtout qu'est-ce que les deux "ennemis" faisaient ils ensemble ?! Aucune explication n'avait été fournit pour ça !!

- Du calme. Un peu de silence ! Maintenant vous pouvez tous recommencer à manger et je vous conseille également de ne pas importuner Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy !

Le ton de voix du directeur dissuada tout le monde de chercher des réponses auprès des concernés.  
D'un coup de baguette il fit alors apparaître une table où les trois prirent places.  
Les conversations reprirent immédiatement, alimentaient par les nouvelles.  
Le reste du repas se passa calmement, Severus et Drago poussant Hermione à ce nourrir un peu.  
Quand tout eurent quitter la salle, ne laissant là que le trio ainsi que le Dumbledore. Celui ci vint alors à leur rencontre.

- Je suis heureux de constater votre amitié. Dit il avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Et il partit, bientôt suivit par les autres.

- Aurevoir Hermione et bonne nuit.

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Puis Dray rentra.

- Maintenant Miss, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il ouvrit le chemin et elle le suivit jusqu'à chez lui.  
Finalement cela n'est pas aussi terrible que je le pensais...

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 2 est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a satisfait.  
Est-ce encore la peine de dire qu'à ceux que ça dit de me donner, ou redonner, leur avis, c'est toujours avec joie que je lirai les reviews et y reponderai ? _

Sad Angel


	4. Chapitre 3 Première soirée

**Titre : Quand la neige tombera, les larmes couleront.. **

**Genre : Romance**

**Résumé : Quand Hermione n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle, il y a Severus...**

**Couple : HG/SS**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà le troisième chapitre, je m'excuse une fois de plus de ne le poster que maintenant, surtout que je comptais faire ça se week end, mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas eu le temps, j'ai été trop occupé. Pour ceux que je sais impatiente de connaître le contenu de la lettre, il y a dans ce chapitre le début d'une piste, la raison complète, expliquée et détaillée ne viendra elle que plus tard.**

**Un grand merci à : Ewiliane, Hermione91700, Ptitoon, Klemence, L'ange démonique, et Audrey, pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**

**Sur ce je ne vais pas vous empêcher de lire ce chapitre 3 plus longtemps, et vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture, en espèrant grandement que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.**

**Sad Angel**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Première soirée.

Une fois arrivée dans le salon, Hermione contempla longuement l'intérieur. Les murs blanchis à la chaux contrastés fortement avec les meubles à dominantes noires. Le style de ceux-ci était lui toutefois difficile, voir impossible, à déterminer. La pièce ne comportait en tout et pour tout qu'un canapé placé en face d'une cheminée éteinte d'une table basse en verre toute simple séparant les deux, et d'une autre table, celle-ci plus grande, entourée de deux chaises. Avec un sort informulé Severus ambrasa les bûches de la cheminée.

- Comme vous l'avez surement comprit, nous sommes ici dans le salon.  
Elle hocha alors simplement la tête.  
- Bien, maintenant suivez moi, je vais vous montrer le reste de mon habitation.  
Il se dirigea vers une porte qu'il ouvrit.  
- Ceci est la salle de bain, quand quelqu'un se trouve déjà dedans une croix rouge se dessine alors sur la porte.  
Elle hocha de nouveau la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait saisi.

Ici les murs étaient, cette fois ci, carrelés mais toutefois le carrelage demeurait blanc, le mobilier lui était entièrement composait en marbre. Il y avait un lavabo surmonté d'un meuble dont les portes étaient des miroirs, ainsi que deux autres grands rangements l'encadrant, se tenait là aussi dans un coin une immense baignoire juxtaposée à une douche spacieuse.

- Passons maintenant à côter si vous le voulez bien.

Elle le suivit dans une pièce simples aux tons beiges, comportant une giganstesque bibliothèque, quelle joie ! Pensa t-elle, j'espère qu'il m'autorisera à l'utiliser. Ainsi qu'une large table entourait de quatres chaises capitonnées et dans un coin une autre cheminée faisant face à deux fauteuils qui avaient l'air particulièrement confortables.  
Ils sortirent et tout en désignant une enième porte Severus lui dit :

- Là se trouve mon laboratoire d'expérimentation, il peut se révéler dangereux, alors n'y entrer jamais, du moins sans moi, d'accord ?  
En guise de réponse, elle fit le même geste que d'habitude.  
- Puisque ceci est clair, je vais maintenant vous montrer votre chambre, la mienne se trouvant derrière la porte voisine. Tout y a été installé exactement tel que c'était dans votre ancienne, les couleurs des murs et sols étant elles aussi respectées.  
Il l'y amena donc.  
- Maintenant je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit je suis dans le salon.

Il partit sur ces dernières paroles, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.  
Effectivement tout était parfaitement à sa place, c'était comme avant. Elle aurait d'ailleurs pu encore s'y croire. Elle s'assit sur son lit pensant à tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. Quelle soirée mouvementée que ça avait été ! Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour prédit cela, elle lui aurait très certainement rit au nez tout en le prenant pour un fou. Mais, bizarrement, à présent qu'elle y était, tout cela ne lui semblait pas si étrange que ça. Allez donc savoir pourquoi ! Confuse elle se leva alors et, se dirigeant vers une commode, retira du premier tiroir un journal ainsi qu'un stylo, elle retourna donc prendre place sur le lit et commença à rédiger dedans tous les événements qui étaient survenus pendant la journée passée, cela un moment déjà qu'elle avait commencé se journal mais c'était particulièrement en ce moment qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'écrire, d'écrire tout ce qui se passait, toutes ses pensées, mêmes les choses les plus futiles et inutiles, c'était presque devenu un besoin pour elle de faire cela depuis ce fatidique jour.  
Quand elle eut enfin fini, elle remit le journal et le stylo là où elle les avaient prit et elle tira, cette fois ci du troisième tiroir, une trousse contenant ses quelques affaires de toilettes. Sortant de sa chambre, elle traversa le salon, où le maître des potions se trouvait toujours, pour aller à la salle de bain.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, elle déposa ses affaires sur le lavabo, tourna le robinet d'eau, rajouta du liquide moussant et parfumant et, pendant que la baignoire se remplissait tranquillement, se déshabilla, quand celle-ci fut enfin pleine, Hermione se glissa dans l'eau chaude, laissant son corps se détendre sous la chaleur bénéfique avant de se laver.  
Elle s'attarda dans la baignoire et se mit à penser, à penser à tout et n'importe quoi, à son enfance, à ses années à Poudlard, aux différentes aventures qu'elle y avait connu, à tous ces moments heureux, à son amitié récente avec Dray et aussi à toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle, ses pensées se tournèrent alors inévitablement vers Heaven, sa petite soeur.. Elle sentit à se souvenir les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais elle refusa catégoriquement de les laisser couler, non elle ne devait pas les laisses passer le barage de ses yeux ça ne servirai à rien, elle ne voulait pas ! Elle réprima alors un sanglot et sortit précipitamment du bain, puis rapidement enfila son pyjama, se déméla les cheveux, et se brossa les dents. Lorqu'elle eut fini, après avoir vaguement nettoyer la baignoire et le lavabo, elle retourna dans sa chambre repassant par le salon qui était cette fois ci vide, Severus était certainement parti se coucher ou peut être entain de réaliser quelques expériences dans son laboratoire, pensa t-elle.  
Elle coucha, ne trouvant le sommeil que bien plus tard, sa nuit fut courte, très courte et surtout hantait par de pénibles, d'horribles cauchemards..

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapite ne vous aura pas déçu et que le début d'explication aussi.  
Est-ce encore la peine de dire qu'à ceux que ça dit de me donner, ou redonner, leur avis, c'est toujours avec joie que je lirai les reviews et y reponderai ? Je crois que non _xD 

Bien à vous,  
Sad Angel.


End file.
